


Мой Дориан

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Azazel (X-men) - Freeform, Azazel - Freeform, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Janos Quested - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Riptide, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Риптайд и Азазель на задании, но мысли молодого мутанта сосредоточены только на напарнике, которого привычнее называть демоном, нежели мутантом. Один - вылитый Дориан Грей, сошедший со страниц великого романа, а второй - его отражение, и их влечёт друг к другу.





	

Собрание директоров затягивалось, и Риптайд уже стал откровенно скучать. Не то чтобы ему не хватало выдержки или терпения, просто безумно сильно хотелось привлечь внимание или даже подразнить серьёзного и сосредоточенного Азазеля, который неотрывно смотрел вниз, ожидая появления цели и не замечая своего напарника.

Себастьян поставил перед ними чёткую и довольно понятную задачу: найти, забрать бумаги и убить всех. Объект их расправы, несговорчивый магнат, не впервые рушил планы главы «Клуба адского пламени», да и у напарников, Азазеля и Риптайда, не было никаких моральных проблем с вопросами убийства и грабежа. По мнению Шоу, это было идеальное сочетание, и в итоге напарники-мутанты заняли крышу напротив здания, где проходило позднее заседание совета директоров. Ночь давно уже опустилась на тихий город, а в здешнем районе на улицах и вовсе не было ни души. Это был не повод расслабляться, но Риптайд не считал задание сложным и был настроен весьма игриво.

– Порой твой хвост нервно дёргается из стороны в сторону, как и уличного кота, – словно невзначай заметил он, при этом откровенно подтрунивая напарника.

Азазель лишь фыркнул и быстро глянул на мальчишку. Отчасти он даже удивился: столь неумело и глупо провоцировать на конфликт? На Риптайда было не похоже, но что уж скрывать, посмей кто другой озвучить подобное, давно бы уже отправился с крыши в последний полёт, не взирая на мотивы этой фразы. А этого юнца демон почему-то до сих пор не скинул, видимо потому, что знал слишком хорошо, чтобы оскорбиться или обозлиться, да и добивался ураганный явно вовсе не конфликта.

– Я всегда был о тебе более высокого мнения, - ответил Азазель, продолжая внимательно смотреть вниз. – Не по твоему интеллекту такие шутки. Что нужно от меня? Говори, только перестать ходить туда-сюда, мешаешь. 

Риптайд тряхнул головой, откидывая с лица непослушную прядь волос, и задержал взгляд на строгом Азазеле, одетом в неизменный чёрный цвет.

– Ничего особенного, – он плюхнулся на железное декоративное ограждение. – Возможно, я ждал, пока ты просто подашь голос или заметишь меня.

Всё бы ничего, только вот Азазель сидел на корточках на этом самом ограждении. От толчка Риптайда оно пошатнулось, но демон был слишком натренированным: он даже не шелохнулся, хотя любой другой давно бы улетел вниз. 

– Доиграешься, – он бросил в сторону напарника очередной суровый взгляд. – Прекрати дразнить меня, а то отшлёпаю.

– Попытка унижения за счёт указания нашей разницы в возрасте? – рассмеялся молодой мутант, с задором смотря на демона. – Да брось, я догадываюсь, что нас разделяют не просто годы, а десятилетия, но… а что если мне понравилось твоё предложение?

Он коварно улыбнулся и игриво посмотрел на демона. Азазель лишь чуть удивлённо вскинул брови: мальчишка верно вконец обнаглел, не боясь столь откровенных заявлений и заигрываний. Одно дело их взгляды и порой излишне близкое общение, но столь фривольное поведение?

– Я слишком много тебе позволяю, – сделал заключение Азазель. – Соберись и сосредоточься.

– В этом деле никаких подводных камней, без паники, – отмахнулся юноша.

Азазель промолчал. Говорить Риптайду о том, что дело не в панике, а в контроле и сосредоточенности, нужды не было. Мальчишка давно был профессионалом своего дела, одним из лучших мутантов клуба и доверенным лицом Себастьяна Шоу. Только вот сегодняшний настрой мутанта был крайне странным, но демон решил чуть позже разобраться с этим несносным Дорианом Греем.

– Вон он, – внезапно произнёс Азазель и схватил напарника за руку. 

Вспышка – и они уже оказались на земле в тени дома. Магнат едва ли не бегом мчался к машине в окружении охраны, а вокруг не было ни души. За ним следом никто не выходил, возможно, кто-то в здании даже знал о предстоящем покушении, а то и вовсе спонсировал его. 

– Я снимаю охрану, а ты разбирайся с мистером толстосумом, – прошептал Риптайд, и Азазель кивнул.

Вспышка – и демон исчез. Риптайд знал, что Азазель появится в машине, схватит успевшего сесть в неё магната, и начнёт телепортироваться с ним всё выше и выше, пока тот не отдаст интересующие их документы. Чтобы не отстать от напарника и не позволить никому поднять шум, Риптайд вышел из тени и создал вихри, что молниеносно подхватили охранников и подняли их высоко в воздух, с силой обрушивая о землю, ломая им кости. Довольно быстро и профессионально Риптайд разобрался с тремя вооружёнными людьми, да так, что никто из них не успел даже выстрелить. Водитель выскочил из машины, но к удивлению юноши, не попытался сбежать, а замер, потом внезапно оказался чуть поодаль от машины, словно переместился.

«Мутант! Невероятно», – Риптайд усмехнулся такому сюрпризу.

Водитель, появившийся сбоку от мутанта, улыбнулся. Риптайд улыбнулся в ответ: лёгкая вежливость перед дуэлью. Изящное движение рукой, и вихрь стремительно двинулся к цели и внезапно замер, а затем продолжил движение. Только вот в момент заминки неизвестный мутант успел отскочить и метнуть в обидчика шип, от которого Риптайд чудом увернулся. Юноша недовольно нахмурился: его противник тормознул его вихрь, а прежде такого не было. Решив больше не терять времени даром, Риптайд закрутился в вихрь и двинулся к противнику, как внезапно ощутил, что замедлился и практически замер. В этот самый момент он не мог шевельнуться, словно время для него остановилось, и лишь ужас отразился в глазах, когда его враг обратил свою руку в шип и поддался вперёд, пронзая левый бок ураганного мутанта. Юноша даже не успел ощутить боли, шип вошёл буквально на пару-тройку сантиметров, как внезапно мелькнула красная вспышка и водитель исчез. Застывший вихрь распался и Риптайд упал на влажный асфальт, хватаясь за бок, который отдавал ноющей болью. Ощущая горячую влагу крови на руке, он понял, что если бы не Азазель, то он был бы уже мёртв.

А Азазель, вовремя перехвативший враждебного мутанта, поднял его вверх и сбросил на землю. Тут уж сила замедления ему не помогла: скорость демона превзошла его возможности.

Телепортировавшись обратно на землю, Азазель неспешно приблизился к Риптайду, который всё ещё сидел на земле. Он держался за бок и выглядел растерянным и даже испуганным. Но не собственная жизнь была объектом тревоги: оба они понимали, что во многом свою роль сыграла недавняя несерьёзность юноши, которая едва не поставила под угрозу операцию.

Риптайд вскинул на Азазеля взволнованный взгляд, а тот молча протянул руку напарнику. Он не корил его ни словом, ни действием, и когда мутант схватился за его руку, Азазель помог ему подняться и перенёс их подальше от места разборок.

***

 

– Как вы так подставились? – несколько недовольно осведомился Себастьян Шоу, откидываясь на стуле и недоумённо смотря на согнувшегося и держащегося за бок Риптайда. 

Подобный тон не предвещал ничего хорошо, и молодой мутант понимал, что может вылететь из элиты клуба, стоит лишь Азазелю озвучить вслух, что он так легко и наивно отнёсся к заданию. По холодному и внимательному взгляду изящной Эммы Фрост, что стояла в стороне, он понял: она знает. Слишком явно и открыто он корил себя, и телепатка уловила всё.

– Там оказался мутант, – пояснил Азазель, сложив руки за спиной. – Он мог замедлять и даже останавливать нас просто в процессе движения. Не ожидали, пришлось убить его.

Себастьян сидел за своим столом и внимательно слушал докладчиков. В комнате помимо напарников была лишь Эмма, доверенное лицо Шоу, но это для Риптайда только усугубляло ситуацию. Сам юноша стоял дальше всех от Себастьяна, у стены, словно желая слиться с ней и стать незаметным. Однако внимательный взгляд Шоу скользил по всем, и казалось, что от него невозможно что-либо скрыть.

– Жаль, – он опустил голову, продолжая думать о погибшем неизвестном мутанте. – Нам бы пригодился такой.

– Он не был похож на коммуникабельного и сговорчивого мутанта, – заверил Азазель, покачав головой и придвинув Шоу папку, которую тот изначально проигнорировал. – Все бумаги тут, свидетелей нет, охрана перебита.

– Хорошо, благодарю, - Шоу всё же забрал папку и довольно улыбнулся, затем бросил взгляд на Риптайда. – Иди, займись собой. Нужна помощь?

– Не стоит, сэр, благодарю, - ответил Риптайд, понимая, что это просто вопрос вежливости, Себастьян не стал бы переживать о нём.

Как только юноша покинул кабинет, Шоу задумчиво повертел в пальцах карандаш и взгляд его стал таким, который обычно называют ледяным. Его терзали сомнения и подозрения по поводу инцидента, ведь рядом с ним должны были стоять только надёжные мутанты. 

– Он врёт? – спросил Шоу, посмотрев на Эмму.

– Врёт, – ответила Фрост, и Азазель напрягся. – Янош сильно ранен, ему нужна помощь. 

Демон ощутил облегчение. Конечно же, телепатка не сказала ничего лишнего об их младшем товарище. Себастьян довольно улыбнулся: ему нравилось, когда окружающие молча терпят боль, ведь слабакам в «Клубе Адского Пламени» места нет и не было. 

– Янош? – чуть удивлённо переспросил Азазель и Эмма кивнула. До этого он не знал реального имени напарника и даже не задумывался об этом. – Я помогу ему, – спокойно добавил демон и исчез в красной вспышке.

***

 

В своей комнате Риптайд осторожно скинул испачканную кровью рубашку, и хоть каждое движение отдавало болью, он продезинфицировал иглу с нитью и приготовился зашивать рванную кровоточащую рану. Внезапная вспышка ослепила его, и юноша вздрогнул от неожиданности, тихо выругавшись.

– Напугал! – раздражённо выдал он, даже не смотря на Азазеля. – Хотя бы привыкни стучать в дверь, этому можно научиться у людей!

Однако демон проигнорировал ругань напарника и закатал рукава, приближаясь к кровати, на которой сидел юноша. Он склонился над Риптайдом, и тот напряжённо замер, однако едва ли это напряжение было сродни страху. 

– Давай я, - произнёс он, отбирая у юноши иглу. – Откинься назад. 

Риптайд вздрогнул, но не нашёл в себе сил к сопротивлению, особенно когда чужие пальцы скользнули по обнажённому торсу. Впрочем, любые будоражащие тело мысли были забыты, когда Азазель подхватил искривлённой иглой кожу у края раны, принимаясь зашивать. Несмотря на боль, Риптайд даже не пискнул и дёрнулся, хотя демон заметил, с какой силой он сжал покрывало на кровати.

– Вот и всё, – сказал он, вытирая марлей кровь с чужой кожи. – Будет болеть, нужны лекарства.

– Да всё нормально… – растерянно ответил Риптайд, прикасаясь пальцами к ноющей ране. – Спасибо.

Демон удивлённо посмотрел на юношу, явно не ожидая услышать подобное. Вообще Азазель в его присутствии позволял себе чуть больший спектр эмоций, чем обычно, и Риптайд это знал. Они никогда не обсуждали это, но между ними давно стёрлись некие грани. 

– У меня больше опыта работы с ранами, что должны остаться шрамами на теле, – ответил он.

– Я не только об этом, – поморщился Риптайд. – Ты не выдал меня Шоу.

Азазель передёрнул плечами: ему не нравилось, что он так демонстративно заступился за мальчишку. Теперь Риптайд мог зазнаться и обнаглеть ещё сильнее. Однако демон выбрал тактику непонимания, чтобы несколько охладить пыл напарника.

– Было что выдавать? – демон вскинул брови.

– Ты же знаешь… – вздохнул Риптайд и откинулся спиной на стену. – Я расслабился.

Приятный прогресс назрел в их диалоге. Признание ошибки было хорошим признаком, столь же хорошим, как и доверие, что давно установилось между ними. Азазель только сейчас понял, почему так много прощает напарнику: только ему он мог хотя бы немного доверять.

– Будет уроком, – пожал плечами Азазель. – Либо ты усвоишь это, либо нет. Мне же пока новые напарники не нужны. Ты не в курсе? Я убил двоих.

– Я в курсе, – отмахнулся Риптайд, словно это было какой-то мелочью, на что его собеседник едва заметно улыбнулся.

Азазелю это понравилось в юнце с самого первого дня их знакомства: тот ничего и никого не боялся. Демон уже хотел телепортироваться из комнаты, как внезапно вспомнил о словах напарника и глянул на дверь. Недовольно вильнув хвостом и дёрнув уголками губ, он всё же пересилил себя и решил прислушаться к просьбе. 

– Доброй ночи, Янош, – сказал Азазель и развернулся, направляясь к двери.

– Стой, что?! – юноша внезапно вскочил на ноги и застонал, хватаясь за бок.

Азазель стремительно подхватил его и придержал, дожидаясь пока парнишка отдышится и выругается. Его даже забавляла такая порывистость: люди, мутанты все они были крайне забавными существами.

– Откуда ты?.. – начал было Янош, но Азазель его перебил:

– Эмма сказала. Кстати, очень красивое имя.

Стоя так близко к Азазелю, Янош испытал столь сладостное и пугающее волнение, что не смог сдержать тихий стон. Сильные руки демона держали его, а тёплое дыхание юноша ощущал на своём лице. Они впервые были так близко, да ещё и в спальне, где тишина и приглушённый свет укрывали их собой от всего мира.

– Я же откровенно дразнил тебя, – признался Янош, поднимая взгляд и смотря в глаза напарника. 

– Я заметил, – кивнул демон, скользя пальцами по обнажённой спине Риптайда. – Ты стал неосторожен, раз столь откровенно заигрываешь со мной.

– Всё потому, что ты издеваешься! – нахмурился Янош, сжав пальцами чужие плечи. – То отвечаешь мне, то отталкиваешь! А я заслуживаю поощрения.

– Не заслуживаешь, – усмехнулся демон. – Моё покровительство пагубно на тебя влияет, ты наглеешь. 

– Ты всегда так… – разочарованно произнёс Риптайд и попытался отстраниться, но хватка Азазеля стала сильнее. – Что? Ты же не хочешь меня.

– Хочу, – демон опустил руки на ягодицы юноши и властно их сжал. – Но я за тебя в ответе, – прошептал Азазель в самые губы напарника, а тот доверчиво обнял его за шею. – Мой Янош, и мне приходится думать о каждом поступке за двоих.

– Ты и сейчас за меня в ответе, – ответил тот. – И если бросишь меня, то это будет ой как безответственно!

– Играешь с огнём, – тихо зарычал демон, но не удержался и засмеялся. – Наглец!

– О, а я не боюсь огня, – хитро улыбнулся Янош и состроил самое невинное выражение лица из всех возможных. – Демон-искуситель, мне больно. Я нуждаюсь в заботе.

– Ты мой Дориан Грей, – прошептал Азазель, став привычно серьёзным.

– Тогда ты моё отражение, – спокойно отозвался мутант.

Азазель подхватил соблазнителя под ягодицы, приподнимая его, и припал к мягким губам глубоким поцелуем.


End file.
